The Spar
by SakuraHyuuga
Summary: Sakura disturbs Neji while hes meditating and he challenges Sakura to a spar what will happen when Naruto finds them in a compromising situation? will be lemon in later chapters please review
1. Fight Me

**i own nothing :( naruto characters are not mine (unfortunatly)**

* * *

In a little clearing in the middle of the woods sat an 18 year old Hyuuga Neji meditating in the shade of a Sakura tree when his heightened senses picked up some strange sounds coming from another clearing close by. He was just going to ignore the sounds when he sensed the familiar chakra and he decided to check it out.

He got up and walked over to the clearing where he saw a pink haired medic beating the shit out of a tree sweat pouring down her face.

"Now that's not very nice. What did the tree do to you?" came the cold voice of Neji.

Sakura spun around surprised "oh Neji I didn't see you there." Sakura said looking at him curiously "what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was meditating until you disturbed me" came his monotone reply "and for that you will have to spar with me." he stated

"What??" Sakura asked surprised when he suddenly vanished only to appear right behind her with a kunai at her neck

"unless you want to give up now because you're too weak to beat me" Neji said smirking. That hit a nerve Sakura disappeared from in front of him "good" he said while activating his Byakugan "now where are you?" he smirked as he scanned the area and quickly found her. He reached for his kunai case and threw a couple at where she was hiding in the trees.

He watched her body fall out of the tree and couldn't believe she was that easy to beat when her body turned into a log and he sensed her coming from behind him. He turned around and grabbed her foot that she was trying to kick him with. She threw a punch at his head which he blocked still holding on to her leg.

She made a couple of quick hand signals and his eyes widened in surprise and he jumped away just as she shouted Katon-no Jutsu and she sucked in a breath and blew out a giant ball of fire right at the spot Neji was just standing in

"where did you learn that?" Neji questioned her panting.

"Sasuke taught me before he left" she panted out.

"Well at least you will be some fun for a little longer" the Hyuuga heir smirked and disappeared again.

"Dammit where did he go" Sakura said looking around in confusion. She closed her eyes and remembered what Tsunade had taught her and did another couple of quick hand signals and focused the chakra in her fist and punched the ground creating a giant crater.

Neji not expecting this lost his footing and tripped when a couple of shurikens came flying at him. He quickly twisted his body and landed on all fours and jumped away from the shuriken and ran around behind Sakura who quickly turned to face him.

He smirked and stood there and she reached for her kunai pouch and threw some at Neji and he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"wait a clone" Sakura yelled and took a step backwards and bumped into something warm.

The something behind her wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her still and put a kunai to her neck again "dead" he whispered in her ear and she shivered as the warm air passed by her ear. She then sighed in defeat as he put his kunai away with his one hand still around her waist.

Sakura quickly turned around but realized her mistake as they were now nose to nose Sakura looked up into his silver orbs and was about to say something when they both heard a noise from the woods.

They both turned their heads and standing at the edge of the clearing was Naruto Uzumaki.

He stood there with his mouth open as Sakura took a couple of quick steps backwards breaking Neji's grip on her waist.

"Look Naruto it's not what it looks like" Sakura stuttered walking over to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers. "You... and Neji are...were??" Naruto stuttered. Then he turned around and ran off in the direction of Konoha.

"Oh no" Sakura said starting to panic.

"What?" Neji cooly asked.

"Well think about it Naruto is dating Konoha's biggest gossiper and my best friend Ino Yamanaka." Sakura stated.

"So" Neji calmly said.

"So Naruto will tell Ino he saw us in each others arms and Ino will tell all of Konoha that we are together or something even worse and then we will have to deal with everyone in Konoha asking us about it or congratulating us or whatever. This is horrible!" Sakura ended almost yelling.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We just go back to Konoha and say it was all a rumor started by Naruto and Ino and deny everything else. Nothing to get so worked up over" Neji said as he started walking back to Konoha.

Sakura followed close behind him muttering under her breath about how stupid men were. When they walked through the gates of Konoha everyone stopped and stared at them as they walked past.

Sakura walked up to Neji's side and whispered in his ear "they are all staring at us"

"so just ignore them" Neji said waking on until a certain blonde haired boy blocked his path at the same time they both heard a high pitched voice yelling at them

"Hey Hey! Forehead girl! Congratulations" Ino Shrieked as she ran up and hugged Sakura.

Sakura looked confusedly at Ino "congratulations on what" Sakura asked.

"On your engagement to Neji Hyuuga of course I can't believe your getting married and you didn't tell me. So when is the wedding" Ino yelled in one breath while smacking Sakura on the arm.

"yea Sakura I thought you would have at least told your teammate" Naruto said looking upset

"wait what?" Sakura said now really confused

"there wont be a wedding because Sakura and I are not engaged so stop spreading your foolish rumors. Now I have better things to do with my time so move out of my Uzumaki" Neji coldly said.

Ino and Naruto looked shocked while Sakura just stood there still looking confused as Naruto moved out of Neji's way a messenger appeared right behind him

"Hyuuga Neji" the man asked.

"hn" Neji replied

"Tsunade wishes to speak to you _Immediately_" he said emphasizing the word immediately and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Neji then turned around and headed for the Hokage's tower with Sakura still trailing behind.

"Why are you still following me" Neji asked her

"ummm... I don't know" Sakura answered still looking a little confused.

Neji just rolled his eyes and continued walking. When he reached the door of Tsunade's office he knocked politely. Tsunade opened her door as soon as he knocked

"Neji thank you for coming so soon" she said a little breathless then she turned and looked at Sakura "what are you doing here" she asked her apprentice.

"I followed Neji" Sakura answered looking at Tsunade

"ok well then you wait here Neji please come in" Tsunade said as Sakura took a seat to wait.

Neji walked into Tsunade's office and looked at the mess. "Sorry it's a little messy in here" Tsunade said scratching the back of her head "have a seat" she said pointing to a chair"

Neji sat down and looked up expectantly at Tsunade. "Now you are probably wondering why I asked you to come here and I will not keep you long because you probably have thing to get ready for the big day" Tsunade started.

"The big day?" Neji questioned looking confused.

"The wedding of course" Tsunade said excitedly "so when is it" she asked looking expectant.

"Wait what wedding who is getting married" Neji asked still looking confused.

"Yours and Sakura's of course! You know I consider Sakura just like my daughter and after her parents died I took her in if anyone where to hurt her I would be forced to kill them. Now she has been single for awhile and I have been encouraging her to go on a couple dates but she always says no but I guess she finally just decided to get married so what's the date of the wedding? How long do we have to get ready?" Tsunade blurted out extremely fast.

* * *

**i dont know if this is any good will be a lemon in later chapters if reviews are good**


	2. Wait WHAT?

**yay chapter two thank you for all the good reviews im so happy you all liked the begining of my story!!**

**anyways ON WITH THE STORY**

**(i own nothin)**

* * *

Tsunade was sitting and staring at Neji

"wait what" he yelled.

Tsunade sighed "I know you may not have wanted this to be public so soon but Neji you have to accept the fact that you two are getting married and everyone in the village will be at the wedding! We all thought that Sakura would pine after that Uchiha brat forever but I am so happy that the two of you found love in each other" Tsunade looked so happy it was going to kill Neji to tell her the truth

"well you see Hokage-sama" Neji started.

"Oh can I say one more thing first" Tsunade asked

"of course" said Neji (always the gentleman)

"if you cancel the wedding and you two don't get married it will break Sakura's heart and I will have to kill you myself" Tsunade stated looking completely crazy.

Neji just stared at her...

"Well you see Hokage-sama we well we weren't umm you see" Neji stuttered and Neji never stutters.

"So do we have a month or week till the wedding how about I plan the wedding about two weeks from now that sounds nice doesn't it" the Hokage started rambling

"Hokage-sama have you been drinking?" Neji asked.

Tsunade turned and looked at him killing aura evident "Neji if you want to live to see your wedding you better get the hell out of my office NOW" she yelled as she picked up her desk and tried to throw it at him.

Neji quickly ran out of the room and into the hall where Sakura was still sitting.

"Well that seemed to go well" Sakura said while laughing at him "whatever happened to I'll just tell them the truth?" Sakura asked.

"Well what was I supposed to do the woman was threatening me that if I broke off our "wedding" that is in two weeks she will personally kill me" Neji almost shouted at her in a very Un-Hyuuga like fashion.

Sakura fell to the floor laughing as tears rolled down her face "oh Neji you should have seen your face it was so funny" she panted out in between laughs.

Neji just stared at her. "Well what do you propose we do Sakura?" Neji calmly asked.

Sakura wiped her tears away and stood up "I dunno" she said...

"oh thanks you're a lot of help" he sarcastically replied.

"Well what do you want me to say I could say we could tell everyone the truth but then Tsunade would kill you and that is bad or we could go through with the lie and have to suffer with each other untill we die or kill one another. You chose which is it going to be?" Sakura stated...

"why do I have to chose" Neji quietly asked.

"Cause you're the one who will be dying if we don't get married besides im not that bad. Am I?"

Neji just stared at her.

"What?" she yelled

"I'm thinking" Neji said.

"Oooh your thinking im so sorry am I annoying you with my incessant chatter?" Sakura asked teasing him.

"You really are annoying" Neji said simply.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Neji she felt tears coming to her eyes but she would not let them fall. Not in front of him. "Well I'm sorry that I wasted your time Hyuuga-san please excuse me now I think I have some work to finish up at the hospital" Sakura said curtly.

Neji wondered why her attitude all of a sudden changed. And then it dawned on him _the Uchiha used to call her annoying... shit how do I make her happy again? And why do I care? Its not like I like her or anything. But she looks so sad I have to cheer her up! _

Sakura turned away from him to head to the hospital

"Sakura!" Neji called.

She turned around to face him Neji pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry I called you annoying I really didn't mean it you are just perfect the way you are and you shouldn't try and change yourself just because someone says your not good enough!"

Sakura just stared at Neji's chest tears threatening to fall.

Neji grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She instantly got lost in his beautiful white eyes.

There heads were inches apart.

_Omigosh is the Hyuuga Neji trying to apologize? To me? _

"Sakura please forgive me I never meant to make you sad!" Neji pleaded with her.

Sakura smiled up at him. "I know Neji and its ok I was being kinda of annoying" she said.

There faces were now a mere centimeter apart.

Just as Neji was going in for the kiss a loud bang was heard beside them.

They both looked over to see Tsunade standing in the doorway of her office staring at them her office door on the floor in splinters "you know you guys could have waited till you got a little farther from my office before you started your little make out session" Tsunade said glaring at Neji.

Sakura laughed and blushed

_she looks really cute when she blushes _Neji thought. _And I really like the sound of her laugh she should definitely do that more often_.

"I'm sorry Sensei we will go now" Sakura said and grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him away from the drunk Hokage.

Neji looked at Sakura _she really has changed from the last time I saw her. She was pining over the Uchiha crying on some bench. But now she well she's strong, nice, smart, intelligent, and sexy what more could a guy want_? Neji asked himself.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Neji snapped out of his daze and realized he had been staring at her.

"Sorry" Neji said blushing.

_Omigosh is Neji blushing that is so hot! I remember him awhile ago he used to be some cold hearted jerk like Sasuke but he's different. He's strong polite intelligent nice, plus he's really hot what more could a girl want?_ Sakura asked herself.

They finally stopped walking in a deserted training field.

All of a sudden Neji pulled her into his arms again "now where were we" he said and lowered his head and kissed her full out on the lips.

* * *

**AN**

**ahahahahaha im going to leave it there**

**second chapter not as long nor as good but it will get better (i hope)**


End file.
